The last stand against WeeGee
thumb|right|300px|Prologue: Gay Luigi Snapsthumb|right|300px|Part 1thumb|right|300px|Part 2thumb|right|300px|Part 3thumb|right|300px|Part 3 Alternate Endingthumb|right|300px|Epilogue (Part 1)thumb|right|300px|Epilogue (Part 2) Information: "The last stand against WeeGee" is a YouTube-based video series made by the YouTube user "Achille12345." The series is focused around several memes of the "YouTube Poop" fad, but mainly around the (usually believed to be) evil "Weegee." Prologue: Gay Luigi Snaps In Achille's first video, "Gay Luigi Snaps," Mario insults Gay Luigi (In this case, Luigi is called "Gay Luigi") too much, causing Gay Luigi to snap and cause a massive worldwide crisis, statistically killing about 50 percent of the world's population. This crisis was due to an evil spirit lurking inside Gay Luigi known as Weegee, being released in anger of being called "Gay" over a million times. Part 1: In part 1, we find out that some of the heroes of Hyrule survived. They were teleported to a safe place at the sacrifice of Zelda and Impa. Four years later, the King is alerted that New Hyrule is under attack by Weegee. The King sends Link and Bowser to kill Weegee. Their efforts are futile, however, because Weegee is way too powerful for them. When the King finds this out, he sends his three best warriors to kill Weegee: Ganon, Mario, and Morshu. After a close battle, all three of the warriors die, only to leave Weegee more angrier than he was, especially since Mario attempted to use "Gay Insult" as an attack, but it only caused their defeat. Gwonam is now on his way back to New Hyrule to alert the King that everyone died. Part 2: Part 2 begins where Part 1 left off. Upon arriving to the King's castle, Gwonam is killed from behind by Weegee. The King and Weegee brawl in the castle corridor, and the King gains the upper hand. But then, Weegee suddenly stops moving. In Weegee's subconscious, Gay Luigi is trying to re-gain control of the evil spirit. Weegee stalls the battle for a moment, travels into his mind, and meets Gay Luigi there. Realizing that Gay Luigi had been holding Weegee back the entire time, he kills him. Upon killing the last being that was holding him back from his true power, Weegee re-gains consciousness and thunder is heard. His health, power, and speed suddenly skyrocket, revealing Weegee's true power. The King no longer stands a fighting chance, and only manages to bring Weegee's health down by .01%. The King loses the fight and dies. In heaven, it is shown that the King reunites with his daughter, Zelda, along with the rest of the heroes who died in the apocalypse. Weegee continues his reign of terror, destroying everything. Now the story fast-forwards to one day, where a sudden explosion takes Weegee by surprise. Waweegee, Waluigi's form of evil (who is strangely good), shows up and the two fight. Part 2 ends as the two are still fighting, evenly matched. Part 3: Advising viewers to watch parts 1 and 2 first, part 3 opens to a dead Mario with the Seven Stars appearing around him. The stars revive Mario to try and stop Weegee. They make a mistake however, and unleash a being possibly even worse and nearly powerful than Weegee to stop him from taking over the world, which is Malleo, Malleo kills the seven stars and heads over to the other side of the planet, where Weegee and Waweegee are still fighting. Malleo interrupts the fight and knocks Waweegee out of the way, and also blocks Weegee's punch and sends him incredibly far. The three fight, with Malleo and Weegee sort of ganging up on Waweegee, seeing a betrayed Waweegee and Malleo is trying to stop Weegee from doing his destruction, Weegee is trying to rule the world, however Malleo and Waweegee were enemies to each other When Malleo is about to end Waweegee, Walleo, knocks Malleo and Weegee out of the way and heals Waweegee, showing that they are on a team, trying to stop Malleo and Weegee. Malleo and Weegee who were still enemies defeat Walleo and Waweegee. In the process, Malleo caused two major planet-shaking explosions that he nearly destroyed the planet when he killed his 2 enemies, leaving storms, earthquakes, and raging seas in its wake. When it's just the four evildoers left, they instantly begin to fight each other. In the end, Weegee gains the upper hand and Malleo admits defeat. However, Malleo will not be taken alone, and uses self-destruct to kill himself and Weegee, and destroy the entire planet, leaving an empty abyss behind. Then, suddenly, the King wakes up. It was all a bad dream. But it was a predictive dream, because when he rushed to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was about to insult Gay Luigi, right in the time of the prologue. Instead, the King punches Mario before he can say anything. In the end, a great disaster is evaded. Mario is arrested and taken to jail. Link begins training so he can defeat Ganon without the help of a book, defeating Ganon over 9000 times. Peach and Bowser get married and have many children, despite one of them being a giant lizard and the other being a human. Morshu continues his pricy business selling bombs and all that stuff. Gay Luigi accepts the fact that he is gay and marries Gwonam, who is forced to do so by the King. Everything is at peace. Part 3 Alternative Ending: This video leaves off when it's just Malleo and Weegee left to fight. But in this video, Malleo uses a Fire Flower, making him much more powerful and is able to defeat Weegee with gigantic force. If you need more elaborate detail, view the video. There is an in-video description. Epilogue- The Evil King: Taking place after the events of "The last stand against WeeGee," this video takes place in Hyrule after the King's nightmare. The King becomes a cruel ruler and the rest of the heroes decide to gang up on him and end his reign. Their attempt was failed, and only made the King angrier. Enraged, the King transforms into his evil-powered form and summons souls of other CD-i characters, destroying the castle in the process. Then, the battle continues outside the castle and eventually heads into the sky as the King becomes more powerful and angry, and turns into The Evil King. During the battle, Ganon, Morshu and Gay Luigi were killed, and as The Evil King attempts to steal each of their souls, the sprit of Weegee inside of Gay Luigi was too powerful for The Evil King, and Gay Luigi was brought back to life. Weegee also temporarily remained idle inside The Evil King's soul, draining him of the other CD-i souls, and setting them free. Eventually, the battle heads into the depths of space as the Evil King transforms into the Mystic King, a godly supernatural form of The Evil King. In this story, the events of "The last stand against WeeGee" never happened, so Gay Luigi was never insulted, and thus Gay Luigi is able to control (and summon) the spirit of Weegee against the King, which he does. Unfortunately, however, the Mystic King is still too powerful and kills all the heroes. He then steals the souls of Morshu and Link, but instead of stealing the souls from Mario and Luigi, the Mystic King completely eliminates them both. The Mystic King continues to terrorize the world until one day, when Walleo and Waweegee appear in the ruins of the destroyed world, and gang up on the Mystic King, killing him once and for all, ending the reign of evil. Pros: "The last stand against WeeGee" features a fantastic storyline, one of the best among all YouTube Poop series. The story makes sense, doesn't leave the viewer uninterested (according to ratings) and shows off wonderful editing skill, in both video and audio. The background music is also great; viewers get the feeling that they actually want to see who wins the battle, instead of any other old YouTube Poop video. There are also funny aspects of the series, like when the King counters Weegee's attack in Part 2 and says "Piece of shit!" or when Mario goes to jail and is "forced to eat lotsa' spaghetti!" Cons: The spelling and grammar are difficult to understand/read in the very start of the series. It slowly becomes better as the series progresses, however. Some of the audio cannot be easily made-out due to several sounds playing at the same time, and at certain times the grammar gets in the way of reading the next attack. (Each attack is stated in words before it is executed.) Trivia: "Gay Luigi" is really just "Luigi" from Hotel Mario, obviously. Waweegee and Walleo are just re-colored versions of Weegee and Malleo. Much of the background music is taken from many different sources around the Internet. In Weegee's subconscious when he kills Gay Luigi, it's actually Mama Luigi from the "Super Mario World" TV series. When the King says “Shit” it's actually "Ship", but they sound so alike that no one tells the difference. There is no sound saying "Morshu", so Morshu's "Hmmmmmm" sound is a replacement of Morshu's name. Even though Part 1 is 4 years after the Prologue, the story actually covers no time because it was a dream. In the videos, both "Weegee" and "Waweegee" are spelled incorrectly as WeeGee and Walweegee. Written by Ipguy413000 22:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Ipguy413000 Category:Weegee family Category:Legends Category:Pages about Weegee